


beyond this moment

by hyj



Category: VIXX
Genre: ... for the most part, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, this is just a longish hyukbin fluff drabble, wonshik is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyj/pseuds/hyj
Summary: ‘you were waving at your friend behind me but i got confused and waved back at you and now i’m dying of embarrassment but you think it’s cute’ au





	beyond this moment

sanghyuk slumps down on his seat, looking like he’s just about to die of boredom and no one could really blame him, an 8am human biology class isn’t really anyone’s cup of tea.

he’s about 20 minutes early which doesn’t happen often but he’s glad it happened today. apart from him, on the far back of the class there’s a guy looking just as sleepy as him, staring intensely down at his phone and in the middle of texting someone, sanghyuk assumes.

he doesn’t give him much thought though because he can probably sneak in a 10 minute nap before the class starts and he’s not going to miss this golden chance. but that’s until he hears someone walking in the nearly empty class, he looks up and his heart skips a beat, alike how a cheesy teenage romance novel would describe the main character falling in love at first sight.

a boy his age, maybe a couple years older is standing at the door, looking slightly out of breath with two cups of coffee in his hands. sanghyuk had seen the boy around campus before and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find him to be one of the hottest (if not the hottest, in his humble opinion) guys he had ever seen.

the said boy sets the two cups of coffee on the seat in front of sanghyuk and takes off his backpack, sparing sanghyuk a glance and a small, friendly smile, acknowledging his presence.

sanghyuk’s throat finds that’s the perfect moment to throw him into the worst coughing fit he’s had since 6th grade. his face turns into a slightly worrying shade of red, his eyes water up and he covers his mouth instinctively as he’s practically choking on his own spit.

hongbin blinks, startled and immediately offers him one of the coffee cups he was previously holding so he can drink it.

“are you okay?” he asks, his gaze worried but also afraid he might see someone have a near death experience in front of him.

sanghyuk takes a sip of the now cold coffee and nods with his eyes closed, embarrassed about what he made the other witness. when he opens his eyes he keeps his eyes cast down at his desk, his cheeks flushing a deep pink.

the brown haired boy lets out a relieved sigh and scratches the back of his head awkwardly, wondering if he should keep the conversation going but just then he looks around the classroom and meets eyes with his friend who is at the far back, supressing a laugh at the way he looks so flustered.

hongbin bows slightly at the seated boy and makes his way to wonshik at the back of the class with the cup he was planning on having himself, now defeatedly handing it to his friend. just like that more students start to get in the classroom and suddenly there’s only a few minutes left till the class starts. he goes back to his seat, silently wishing the boy behind him would spark up a conversation but alas, nothing happens and the class starts.

hongbin's trying to get the words on the textbook in front of him to stop swimming before his eyes, lids heavy and threatening to close. having not had his fix of coffee for the day proved worse than he had imagined.

 

the class passes surprisingly quickly, although hongbin has to admit he spent most of it thinking about the cute guy sitting behind him. the bell rings and most students have already packed everything and left within a few minutes. 

hongbin takes his time though, knowing fully well wonshik probably hasn’t even realized the class has ended, too engrossed in his own thoughts. they both have a free period afterwards so they’re not really in a rush either way. after he finishes packing, he stands up to find the classroom as empty as he found it when he came in earlier.

he sees sanghyuk still in his seat but shyly avoids his stare, coming to the conclusion that the younger may not want to talk to him if he didn’t spark up a conversation beforehand. he waves in wonsik’s general direction to get his attention but instead finds sanghyuk putting up his hand slowly, as if he was unsure if the wave was directed at him and smiles coyly.

hongbin feels his heart get impossibly warm and bites his lower lip, trying to supress a grin. 

“hey uhh-“

“hongbin.”

“hongbin, yes. i’m sorry for earlier, didn’t mean to steal the coffee from you.” sanghyuk smiles up at him bashfully and hongbin feels like he could die right there.

“it’s fine, maybe you can make it up to me by buying me a coffee now?” hongbin says smoothly, he almost wants to pat himself in the back for not stuttering. sanghyuk chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“now? sure! i’d love to.”

“by the way… i was actually waving at my friend but i’m glad you thought i was waving at you, i’m not as blunt as i seem to be with people i like.” sanghyuk’s mouth widens a little bit and he hides his reddening cheeks in his hands.

needless to say, wonshik makes hongbin buy him coffee for a whole week as retaliation for ditching him to go have a drink with a hot guy while he was left with jaehwan whining about his non-existent love life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
